


Final Infeliz

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As palavras finais ditas por Leliana para o corpo de Neria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Infeliz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unhappy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908385) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #074 - happily/unhappily ever after (felizes/infelizes para sempre).

“Não era para as coisas terminarem assim,” ela disse, segurando a mão gélida de Neria. “Você me prometeu, nós salvaríamos o mundo e viveríamos felizes para sempre. Como é que eu vou ser feliz agora? É isso que ganhamos por toda nossa luta e nossos sacrifícios?” Ela parou, para se impedir de chorar. Tinha que ser forte agora, era o que Neria iria querer, sempre admirou a força de Leliana. O final que tiveram não era o que mereciam, e não era justo, mas tinha que acreditar que havia um motivo para isso, que eram parte do plano do Criador.


End file.
